Elements:Water
by avidimagination16
Summary: My World felt a little dry and boring, but it was at least happy and I knew I was safe. Now, I have no control of what is going to happen next. Please R&R! Enjoy. Let me know if I should finish this or not.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I live in Goodvalnia, probably the nicest place in the whole world, but my luck is about to change._

* * *

**_As I said before, this book isn't meant to be about something, it's just a story I've created. If you could R&R that would be great!  
_**

* * *

Let me start with my background. I was born in Goodvalnia and I've been here ever since, my parents are faithful subjects to King Phillip and Queen Charity. One day they were invited to visit them so they went and when they came back, they had some story to tell. My parents were invited to see the King and Queen because my parents were going to be their 2nd in command.

I was surprised and very ecstatic for them, but I was also sad. My parents being 2nd in command meant that I could never see them again. I didn't let them see how hurt I was though, I mean they raised me and there wasn't much more they could teach me. I was 16; it was time to start my life on my own. So I put on a big smile and hugged them both, then they left and I haven't seen them since.

So now this is where my story begins. Of course when my parents were gone I went home and I cried, I didn't like it but I had to let it out.

Then I heard a knock at my door. I went and opened it, there was a man outside, and he was handsome but scary as if he only pretended to be happy, I was puzzled.

"How may I help you sir?" I asked only because it was polite. "May I come in?" He asked "I have an offer that I think you might like." I looked at him and thought _'there is no way I would invite you in'._ Then the man broke my thoughts "It's also starting rain." It was mean to leave him out there in the rain so I let him in. "I don't have any money," I told him straight out. He started to laugh "No, no, no money is needed."

I would have gone on further with that comment but I forgot to offer him something to drink and in Goodvalnia it's required that when a guest in your house you have to offer them something, "Hot chocolate?" I asked him. "Yes, thank you." After he had his hot chocolate he looked at me again with greedy eyes. "You're so kind, but then again, I would expect you to be for your King."

I was shocked, this couldn't be King Richard. This man looked dark and cold, while he was fashionable, he didn't follow up to the rumors I heard about King Richard. Nevertheless I couldn't wait to see my parents again. "Let's go to my Castle." The man said. I started to stand then I stopped, something didn't feel right. "sorry," I said, "but what's your name?" He gave me a snarled answer "Why is that important?"

"You just don't feel right." I said. He started to do some weird stuff. "I think you need to leave now," I said changing the subject "The rain has stopped and the sun is shin-" I couldn't finish that sentence because he grabbed my arms hard and pulled me so close to his face that I could smell sour milk on his breath. "What about me doesn't feel right?" He said in a sickly tone. "E-e-everything" I choked out.

He let go of me and sunk back. "I'll leave," he said "for now." As the man left I noticed a trail of black water followed him out, in fact everything he had touched was black; the couch, the cup of coca, even my clothes.

This was weird and so I thought of my best friend Aubrey and decided to go to her house. "Hi! Come on in!" Aubrey smiled as I stepped into her house. "Don't mind the dogs." she chirped "There just a little big." A little? I thought, just the dogs standing on all fours were the size of a baby elephant. "So," Aubrey said "how are you doing, would you like some cornflake clumpies or water?"

Aubreys' cornflake clumpies were the best and I guess I was a little thirsty, but I wasn't in the mood. "A man came over today," I got to the point.

"Don't even get me started with that man!" Aubrey said.

Were we talking about the same man?

"Just yesterday he came to my house insisting that I was his servant and he was my king."

Yup, the same man, "What did you do?" I asked her.

"I told him that I've seen King Phillip and he was no King Phillip." Aubrey said. She has a very strong opinion.

"What happen next?" I asked.

"He threatened me," Aubrey started to mock "he said 'I'll leave...for now', weird right?"

"Ya," I replied. Was he trying to target me? What if he was just a weird creepy guy? What if he comes back?

I looked at Aubrey; she was talking to me then stopped looking for an answer.

"sorry, what?" I asked.

"What did you do when he told you he was king of the land?" Aubrey said not even bothering my rudeness.

"Oh," I shrugged "I was going to go with him, but something didn't feel right. Then he grabbed my arms and pulled me close, then threatened me and left."

"Strange, he must really like you." Aubrey laughed.

"Stop it," I teased back, "the weirdest part though, was that everything he had touched turned black."

Aubrey looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Here!" She shoved a book into my hands and I felt the wind thrust out of me "read this and then come back."

I wanted to ask more questions but Aubrey looked dreadful so I nodded and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_"Wow, I'm popular"_

* * *

**Okay! here's chapter two! It's a little short but, enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as I got home I opened the book and started to read but I didn't even get to the end of the first page when I heard another knock at my door.

I cautiously walked towards the door and opened it.

It was a little man who was no taller than 3 feet, "Can I come in?" He asked in an oddly deep voice.

I wasn't going down this road again so I bombarded him with questions "Who are you? What's your name? Why are you here?"

He didn't look pestered at all but he did answer exactly in order "I'm a guard of King Richard and Queen Charity, My name is Gordon and I'm here to protect you." I was impressed with Gordon but I wasn't going to let him into my house.

"Thank you, but I don't need any protection." I smiled and closed the door then I turned around and saw him at my table.

I jumped "How did you-?" He held up a hand "King Phillip and Queen Charity sent me and I'll prove it."

He gave me a locket, I wasn't one for jewelry but I took it and started to study it. It was made of real gold and was in a heart shape with etches around the rim. I opened it and inside was a picture of my parents with the King and Queen, I look on the back and it had my full name written in Italics followed by our Nations motto _"Trust is the key to all things."_ I looked up at Gordon "okay," I said "Would you like some candy and some milk?"

He smiled "Yes, please." As soon as he started to eat the candy I asked him more questions.

"What do you want?" I started even though I knew that there was probably no answer.

He stopped eating and went serious "The kings brother is back." "Who's the kings-?" He cut me off "He's going to try and bring everyone to destruction, you need to be strong it's going to be rough but when you're finished everything will be better." I realized what he meant now. "The man who came over here." I said "he was the kings' brother." Gordon went back to being chipper.

"Smart girl," He helped himself to more candy. "He's after you the most, but I'm not entirely sure why."

"Me?" I gasped, at the time I wasn't exactly happy, more like no self worth "What's so good about me? I'm just one person."

Gordon looked at me almost pathetically "You have no idea what a species like yours can do." A species? I thought, so I'm being compared to dogs now? I had so many questions but I wanted him to leave so I started to think of ways to prove that I don't need protection.

As if he had read my thoughts he said "You know I'm not leaving right?"

"Why?" I asked. "Because," Gordon said "While I'm here the king's brother can't come near you."

"In that case." I said "Could you answer some questions?"

"OK," He answered "What do you want to know?"

"Why hasn't the king ever talked about his brother?" I asked.

"A while ago," Gordon started "Way before your parents were born the King and his brother were friends, then after King Phillip got the kingdom; his brother got jealous and wanted the throne for himself. King Phillip knew that if his brother got the throne everyone would be ruled in fear, so he banished his brother to a place no one has ever heard of and we haven't seen the king's brother yet."

"Until now?" I finished. Gordon nodded "Yup, any other questions?"

"Dose King Phillip and his brother have powers?"

Gordon gave me a funny look "This isn't a fairytale," he stated "None of the brothers have powers, never have, and never will."

"Then how-" I hesitated, what if he shouldn't know that. "Then how what?" Gordon asked.

Oh well, cats already out of the bag.

"The guy who came over left everything he touched black and black water followed him out."

Gordon looked scared very similar to Aubrey "Don't leave the house; I'll be back in a snap."

Even though he was finally leaving I still had more questions and didn't want him to go anymore "Gordon wait!" I yelled but he had already disappeared leaving me alone. I heard a knock at the door, _wow I'm popular today,_ I thought.

I was going to open the door but I decided to look through the peephole instead and as soon as I did it went dark.

Gordon popped into the Kings Throne Room and both the King and Queen stood up. "My king!" Gordon yelled "Terrible news!"

"Gordon" King Phillip said in his manly and powerful voice, "Why aren't you with True?"

"I just came from there sir," Gordon explained "Your brother has powers!"

The King and Queen looked at each other.

True's parents came in "Gordon, is our daughter okay?" Gordon didn't have time to answer, King Phillip started to take charge "Adam," He said, True's father stepped forward "Make sure your army is prepared."

"Megan," said Queen Charity and True's mother stepped forward "make sure to gather medicines and bandage equipment." Both Adam and Megan nodded and left.

"Gordon," King Phillip said. Gordon ran up "Yes sir," "Go back to the house, and thank you for telling me." King Phillip said. "I'll go my king," Gordon said tripping over his words "Right now, my king" *Poof*.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"She's here! The relum who will save us!"_

* * *

**Chapter 3 is here! I hope you enjoy it. If you have any questions about the book I will answer them in the comment boxes. ENJOY!**

* * *

I heard mumbled whispers and slowly opened my eyes as I focused into a house of giants.

I screamed.

Immediately out of reflex I spat out questions "Who are you? What's your name? Why am I here?"

"Forgive us," Spoke one giant.

I stayed quiet but was still a little weary; she had stringy hair and a little girls dress on.

"My name is Shelby and my people have kidnapped you."

As soon as I had heard that I looked at where I was, I was laying down on a metal table.

I wasn't tied up, _well that's kind of dumb_, I thought.

I immediately tried to get up, I couldn't move "Why can't I move? I asked, another giant stepped up.

"My name is Guppy," he said "and you are magnetized to the table."

"Get me off," I demanded.

No one did anything, then Guppy spoke.

"We need you to hear our problem, Protector."

I smirked "Protector? I'm sorry but I'm no Protector."

Everyone in the room looked puzzled.

"Maybe you don't understand," Shelby said "Our King is Dreadful, his name is King Nazar and he rules in fear and turmoil,"

"Not only that" Guppy cut in "but have you ever heard of giants?" he asked.

I thought about it "Only in fairytales," I said.

"Exactly," Guppy replied "No one knows we exist but then King Nazar came and tricked a giant into telling him where our powerful wizard lived."

"Why did he need to know that?" I asked.

"The powerful wizard was our leader." Guppy answered. Everyone put their heads down in shame. Shelby continued the story "King Nazar killed the powerful wizard and gained all his powers. Now he is unstoppable."

I felt so bad for them, "If he's unstoppable, then why am I here?" I asked.

Shelby looked at me, "you didn't let me finish, he is unstoppable with the exception of you."

"Me?" I exclaimed.

"Yes," Shelby said "Only a Nelum can save us."

"Alright," I said "Well I'm not a nelum and I don't know how you thought I was, but I don't know what a relum is and I'm defiantly human."

Shelby's eye started to water as she gave me a look that I felt so sorry for.

"Even though I'm not a nelum," I gave in "I'll help you fight King Nazar."

Everyone started to cheer, then there was a knock on the door and everyone screamed and hid quick leaving me on the magnetized table.

"I'm coming in." A voice said, "You have a nelum in the house." I recognized that voice; it was the same voice that had told me he was my king.

The door blew open and in walked King Nazar, except he was taller than he was in Goodvalnia.

"Come out giant," He said "I see your thin, stringy, hair. Come out, or I'll force you out." Shelby timidly came out from behind the cupboard "yes?" she said sweetly. "Where is she?!" Yelled Nazar.

He couldn't already see me obviously; did this table turn me invisible too?

"Who?" Shelby asked acting innocent,almost believable actually.

"The Nelum you most beastly dog!" Nazar was getting angrier by the second.

"There is no Nelum here," Shelby answered timidly.

Nazar started to pull out his staff "Tell me where she is or suffer how your wizard did."

I couldn't let him destroy Shelby; even if she did kidnap me I'm too good for that.

"I'm over here!" I spoke up with as much courage as I could gather "Don't kill anyone."

Nazar turned around, "It's you." He smiled sickly sweet as if I hadn't seen how mean he was. "I knew you would come."

Come? Like on request? Couldn't he tell I was kidnapped?

"Leave her alone!" Guppy stepped out from the curtains "She's no use for you."

"Guppy!" Nazar cheered "We meet again, thank you for bringing her to me."

Guppy glared at Nazar, have you ever seen a giant glare? It's like a zombie giving you his arm, horrifying and disgusting. "She's not for you, and you can't have her."

"Fine," Nazar drew a wicked smile and pointed his staff at Guppy "Bye bye, Guppy."

"Stop!" I yelled. He really liked that staff.

Nazar pulled back.

"Don't do anything to him," I pleaded.

"Your mine now," Nazar stated as he pulled me off the table and started dragging me out the door.

"Let me go!" I screamed. I felt pain at my wrist and I started to catch on fire. "I'm on fire!" I yelled.

We were passing by trees and dead leaves, and I knew I wasn't anywhere near Goodvalnia.

"Let me go!" I yelled again. "As you wish." Nazar laughed and dropped me down a hole.

I screamed even louder and then I hit a soft throne. I was stunned for a little bit and then stood up.

This Place reminded me of a tiny hut house from Peter Pan.

"You are in my hideout." A voice boomed.

"You are a meanie face!" I mocked back. "Leave me alone!"

"Wow, feisty are we? some feisty 3 year old?" The voice babied back. "You're stuck and you can't get out."

I ignored his insult and I ran up to the door and tried to open it, it was locked of course.

"I'm going to keep you there until I'm ready for you."

I started to try and break the door down.

"Have fun...Mwahahahaogalga!" The voice left.

"Work on your laugh while you're gone!" I yelled in frustration.

Once I calmed down I decided to look around more, there wasn't much to look at though, and then I saw some paper and pencils. So I thought, why don't I just write what's going on then I can have something to do.

So here's what I wrote: _To Whom It May Concern, I'm trapped in this hideout made by Nazar, if you are reading this send help A.S.A.P._ Then it disappeared and different writing replaced it and said _Help is on the way._ I heard a voice behind me "I told you not to leave."

I turned around. "Gordon!" I yelled "how did you get here?"

"Your just lucky Mauic paper was here," Gordon replied "I wonder why Nazar has it."

Mauic paper? I've heard of that but only in Myths I wanted to ask more but I wanted to leave more "Can we go?" I asked "King Nazar could return any minute."

Gordon nodded "Yup just take hold of my hand and grab those papers"

I grabbed the papers and handed them to him.

"No!" He said "Mauic people can't touch them."

"Huh?" I asked. "That's Mauic paper, anything you write go to the Mauic brain."

"I knew that" I scuffed even though I was glad he told me.

"Right," he said "of course you did, now grab my hand."

I did and we went flying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"When we landed we were back in Goodvalnia, I was finally going to be able to go home or so I thought."_

* * *

**So back to being a little dull and short, but it will all tie together by the end. I promise. R&R! ENJOY!**

* * *

When we got to my house it was ruined.

"My house," I whimpered "It's been burnt to the ground,"

I turned to Gordon "How did this happen?" Gordon ignored my question with one of his own.

"Where did you go True? I told you not to leave." He didn't look happy.

"I was kidnapped by giants." I explained even though I knew it sounded ridiculous.

"Giants?" Gordon laughed "That's the worst excuse ever!"

He kept laughing as if I had just made a funny joke.

"It's true!" I never liked be laughed at when I didn't say something funny "and I can prove it!"

"Well than be my guest," he mocked "Take me to their house!"

_A house?_ I thought, _how did he know that?_ "How did you know they lived in a house?" I asked with a sly smile.

Gordon stopped laughing "Uh...lucky guess?"

"You know about giants don't you!" I accused.

Gordon looked at the ground.

"Please," I asked changing my voice "Tell me more."

Gordon stammered "I-i-i can't," he said "I made an oath when I came here."

"Fine," I said "then I'll tell you my story."

I told him about Shelby and Nazar and about the hideout.

When I finished everything went dark all of a sudden, I said a little prayer that everything would be okay, and I looked at Gordon who was looking around as if there was something bad going on.

"Hey," I assured "it's probably just night time."

Gordon sounded scared "Well than, let's go to someone else's house to sleep at tonight."

So of course, I thought of Aubrey.

"Hey!" smiled Aubrey as always.

"Hi," I said "Can we stay here a few nights?"

"Of course." Aubrey pulled us in "Have some cornflake clumpies and water."

"Don't mind if I do," Said Gordon grabbing five and shoving them in his mouth.

"Glad you like them." Said Audbrey cheerfully "Now, why y'all here?"

"Let me tell you my story" I said and I told her about the giants and King Nazar.

After I was done Aubrey just stared at me blankly. "Did you read that book?" She asked.

I looked over at Gordon "I didn't have time." I glared at him, who was still stuffing himself with cornflake clumpies.

"Well," Aubrey started "If you had you would have known that when the king's brother left, he found a magic book, similar to this one that told him where magic is.

"Did he fall asleep when he first looked through his peephole?" I asked her.

"No silly," She smiled as she opened a spare book "He's not human he was a different creature called a Ompic"

That's why you fell asleep when you looked through the peephole.

Unless you're an Ompic, you fall asleep at the sight of a magical creature."

I looked over a Gordon who seemed to be eating the cornflake clumpies by the dozen.

"Is he magical?" I asked, Aubrey looked nervous to tell me.

"Please tell me." I asked sweetly.

Gordon looked at Aubrey and nodded."Yes," she said "but Gordon was anointed by King Phillip."

"Then why could I talk to the giants and not fall asleep?" I asked. "You weren't in Goodvalnia anymore so the spell wore off on you, and weren't you magnetized?"

I nodded.

"The magnetism helped you stay awake." She replied.

"Just one more question," I said "Why did Gordon have to take an oath so he could be the king's Guard?" Aubrey opened the book. "It says here that magical creatures and humans are sworn enemies. The great and powerful wizard didn't like us apparently."

Gordon came up from eating the cornflake clumpies "If I do talk about, whatever this conversation is, I die."

"Wow," I said "That's harsh."

After I said that the door flew open and Aubrey fell asleep, then Gordon, and before I knew it, so had I.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_"Nazar is way to obsessed with me, couldn't he just leave me alone?"_

* * *

**I don't really have anything to say about this chapter...so just R&R and ENJOY! (R&R means Read and Review ;) )  
**

* * *

I woke up on the floor of a cement basement, I tried to get up but I couldn't.

"Gordon?" I yelled "Audbrey?"

"Hi, had a nice nap?" It was Nazar, of course ,smiling with a grin no one wants to see.

"Where are my friends?" I demanded.

Nazar laughed "Where are my friends?" he mocked. "You're so pathetic."

"What do you want with me?" I blurted out. "There is nothing I can do for you even if I wanted to."

"Nothing?" Nazar asked "don't trick me True, I know more than you. Side with me as my Queen."

"Why would I want to do that?" I snapped "You mean and rule in fear,"

"because" Nazar said slyly "You'll want to spare you friends."

As if on Que there were double doors opened and tied to the ceiling were Gordon and Aubrey.

"Leave them alone!" I yelled "You have no business with them."

"Actually," Nazar said "I do, Gordon is a Mauic so all I have to do is play with his brain and he will be in my control. And let's not forget Aubrey, sweet, sweet Aubrey will be a slave for me the rest of her life!"

"You can't do that!" Brave Audbrey blurted out. "King Phillip and Queen Charity will come with an Army."

"oh I know they will," Nazar explained "and when they do my Army will fight" then he looked at me, "and when King Phillips army has been weakened, our secret weapon will kill both King Phillip and Queen Charity."

I knew what the secret weapon was, it was me. I didn't know what to do

"I won't kill the King and Queen." I fought.

Nazar smiled "Well if you don't then I guess Gordon and Aubrey will be mine forever...Speechless?"

I knew I was wide eyed by now which is probably why he said it.

"I'll give you some time to think about it." He paused "Alone!"

And just like that he left and the double doors closed, leaving me to my own thoughts.

It was dark and cold, I couldn't move and I was scared. Was there any way for my friends to be free and me not to choose his side? In simpler terms; was there a loop hole?

A noise broke my thoughts "Who's there?" I asked to the dark.

I saw a light, then Shelby. "Shelby!" I exclaimed.

"Shh..." Shelby hissed "He'll hear you."

"How did you find me?" I whispered. "I explain later but we got to get you out of here, where's Aubrey?" Shelby asked.

"Behind the door on the ceiling," I told her. Shelby opened a door and an alarm went off.

She looked at me "Grab my friends and go!" I said

Shelby did just that and as soon as she left Nazar came in. "What was that?" Nazar roared he looked at the doors " Where are they?!" He looked at me. "What did you do?"

I smiled "I'm just as surprised as you are."

"I guess this means your on my side," Nazar said.

"No way, long live King Phillip!" I yelled.

"Fine," Nazar huffed "My wolves will come and claw and bite you until you agree to be on my side."

"I'll die before I go to your side." I told him.

"Can you?" Nazar started to laugh "Mwahahahagroaha!"

_ He still needs to work on his laugh_, I thought as he left.

Then I heard growling, the wolfs came, they were gray and rough with beady eyes and sharp as a razor teeth.

"No!" I panicked "I'm your friend, please don't hurt me."

One of the dogs spoke. "We don't want to hurt you but we have no choice."

"You always have a choice" I pleaded.

"It's not the same" The dog spoke "We used to obey the powerful wizard but now," he paused "We obey the new powerful wizard. I'm sorry."

The dog attacked before I could say anything.

It was painful the dogs were everywhere on my body. There was searing pain at every bite. I screamed then I fell asleep and somehow I knew I was dead.

"True, True!" I heard, I opened my eyes, it was Shelby.

"Shelby!" I gave her a hug but had to lie down again. "What happened? Are you okay? What about the others?" I asked.

"Whoa, Whoa," Shelby said trying to calm me down "Your friends are fine."

"Am I dead?" I asked. "No, just weak." Shelby assured.

"I'm supposed to be dead," I said with confusion. How could I have gotten out of that?

"No, you not." Shelby explained "Guppy and I put sleeping powder in the wolfs' food so that when they started to claw and bite you, everyone would fall asleep."

"Oh," I said "Thanks"

I looked around "Where's Guppy?" I panicked.

Shelby looked at the ground.

"Shelby," I asked again "where's Guppy?"

"I couldn't do anything." Blurted Shelby. "Guppy tried to rescue you before the wolfs came but Nazar found him and paralyzed him." Shelby started to cry.

"Can't your giants rebel?" I asked "We aren't those type of giants." Shelby explained "We are too kind nature to hurt anyone including King Nazar."

I knew how that felt, that was me too, I jumped off the bed "Let's go save him!" I ordered.

Shelby stopped crying "No, not until Tomorrow." she said."

Tomorrow might be too late." I said.

"But look at you," Shelby pointed out "Your bloody raw."

"Shelby, I'd go save him if my head was on fire." I told her.

Shelby saw that I wasn't going to change my mind so she gave in. "Alright," she said "Let's go."

"Great!" I exclaimed getting ready to go. "How to we get there?"

Shelby smiled," Let's go ask King Phillip and Queen Charity."

"We can do that?" I asked. "Of course," Said Shelby "It's an emergency."

"How will the King know?"

Shelby sighed "With his magic door, of course, you ask a lot of questions."

"Alright," I said "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_You would think that I would start sinking right? Nope, I bounced off as soon as I touch the water."_

* * *

**Here's chapter six, I'm going to stop doing these "Author notes" after this chapters, I think it's getting pointless. R&R and ENJOY!**

* * *

When we got to the castle I notice that everyone looked up at Shelby with fear, and with good reason to, she was a giant.

We went to the throne room where King Phillip and Queen Charity were, I felt odd in their presence but the rumors I had heard were true.

King Phillip was a broad man who look very kind but also looked like he demanded justice, and Queen Charity was as beautiful as the rumors had stated, she was fair and was very kind. They both greeted Shelby and I.

"Well," King Phillip said in a Strong voice "What's the occasion?"

"A giant, your majesties." Shelby royally said "His name is Guppy and he's been captured by King Nazar"

When the king and queen heard this they sat up.

I thought this was a good time to speak up and ask questions before it was too late. "Excuse me?" I asked timidly.

"Yes?" Answered Queen Charity "You told me I wasn't allowed here, your majesties, and how do you know the giants?" I asked.

"Oh, your True Heart, daughter of Megan and Adam," Queen Charity said "The king and I never said you couldn't come to the castle,"

King Phillip cut in "just that you weren't allowed to see your parents anymore."

That stung.

Queen Charity continued "We know all about the giants and their land. When the great and powerful wizard and we decided to keep Magic and Humans apart, the powerful wizard also made a backup plan just in case he died. He knew this would happen so he choose a few choice members to come to us if there was an emergency."

Shelby looked at me like I had something to represent.

"What?" I asked.

"You still don't get how you're our protector do you?" She said.

I didn't want to talk about this so I changed the subject. "So, where's Guppy?" I asked.

"Somewhere in Bathem," King Phillip told us.

"Bathem?" Shelby exclaimed. "That's a thousand miles from here, not to mention it's cold and wet there."

"You've been there before?" I asked Shelby

"Well," She stuttered "No, but I've read about it."

She looked at the King and Queen. "Are you sure that's where Guppy is?"

"Yes," said the Queen looking at the door "He's hanging over the reversing falls, you should probably hurry."

"Please take us there you majesties" Asked Shelby.

"Walk through the door" replied King Phillip" and you will be in Bathem."

"Thank you," Shelby and I said as we walked through the door.

It was as if we had just walked into a new room, the portal was so efficient, and it even gave us coats.

"Wow," Shelby said "That was fun." She smiled at me and I returned it then I saw Nazar and below him was Guppy hanging by a rope over reversing falls.

"Guppy!" I yelled "Shh!" Shelby whispered pulling me behind a bush "we are trying to stay hidden." "You have a plan?" I asked her.

"Follow my lead" she whispered.

She started to sneak up behind Nazar.

"I'm tired of you giants! You'll be the first to be killed." Nazar paused and looked relived "With that said, any last words?"

I saw how terrified Guppy was, hanging over a 270ft deep river with whirlpools aka 'reversing falls' wasn't exactly fun.

Nazar turned around and saw Shelby "These won't be his last words."

Then she punched him in the face and looked at me, "Well, save him!" she yelled.

I ran to the edge of the bridge, how I was going to do this I had no idea, and then I saw a latter.

I immediately climbed down it "Guppy! Swing towards the latter!" I yelled.

Guppy didn't do anything, and then I remembered he was paralyzed.

I heard the rope being cut and saw Nazar "You horrible person!" I screamed at him.

Then the rope broke and guppy fell into the water. "She's next!" Nazar threatened.

Shelby was knocked unconscious. I looked down into the water, it can't be that bad, I thought, just a nice hot Jacuzzi with a lot of jets.

I jumped off the latter.

You would think that I would start sinking right? Nope, I bounced off as soon as I touch the water.

I wasn't sure what was happening, I stared down into the water I could see Guppy sinking further and further.

I remembered the King and Queen, if they could send me through a portal they could defiantly help me out with this.

"King Phillip, Queen Charity!" I said "How do I go down?" Then a thought came into my head '_Say the opposite of what you want.'_

"Wow," I gasped "neat trick".

"Up!" I said and I was plunged into the water.

It was dark; at least it was until I opened my eyes.

It was warm and looked like a blue lagoon and unless you saw what was above you couldn't tell there was a roaring surface ahead.

I saw Guppy and immediately tried to swim towards him but I was stuck.

"Snail Slow!" I commanded and I zoomed towards Guppy.

When I finally had him in my grasp I felt his Pulse, it was slowing down.

Quickly I said "Down!" but nothing happened. I had been so worried about getting Guppy that I didn't realize the atmosphere changed.

It was black and Murky with Skeleton bones floating around. I looked into a pair of eyes, "Whose there?" I commanded vividly turning my head.

"Why aren't you dead yet?" A voice creaked. "I'll answer your question when you answer mine." I told the voice.

A man came out so that I could see him. He had white, thin hair and a pale wrinkly face. All he wore were old clothes that had been decaying.

"I am Neptune" He cracked. "Why aren't you dead yet?"

"I-I-don't know" I stammered "Can I leave?"

Neptune smiled so big you could see his decaying teeth. "Your True Heart then," he said "The Nelum who is immortal."

I went wide eyed, crazy old man probably swallowed too much sea water.

"Uh...sure." I agreed "Can I leave?"

Neptune frowned "Only if you answer my riddle."

Well it was worth a shot, "Okay," I answered "What's your riddle?"

**"The maker makes it, but doesn't use it, the buyer buys it, but doesn't use it, the user uses it but doesn't know it."** He said** "What is it?"**

I had never heard of that riddle but I knew it had to do with this murky theme, bones, death.

"The sun?" I said immediately regretting that answer.

"Wrong!" Neptune barked. "You get 1 more chance."

_okay, I got this,_ I thought, "A coffin?" I asked.

He smiled "That is correct. Swim to the light, there your powers will work and when you hit surface, you friend will awake."

"Thank you," I said and I started swimming up to the light with Guppy.

Odiecious was right as soon as we hit the light blue water I commanded "Down!" and Guppy and I shot up out of the water.

Guppy started to cough out water and a loonie bird, which gave him a dirty look then flew away.

As soon as he caught his breath he said "How'd you get out?"

"Sleeping Spit." I replied remembering the dogs "Are you okay Guppy?"

"Ya, I'm fine but where's Shelby?" Guppy said. "I thought I saw her punch Nazar."

"Um, Nazar has her." I said with caution.

Guppy sat straight up "Come on, let's go get her!" He looked around. "How do we get home?"

"Bathem can't be too far from Goodvalnia can it?" I told him.

He looked at me as if I was stupid, "It's over 100 miles it would take weeks to get there and we are both cold and wet."

Until he said something I forgot how cold it was, I started to shiver.

Then a random door appeared, "Hey," I said "that looks like the door Shelby and I went through to get here."

Guppy stood up "Great! That must be our way home." He started to walk towards it; I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Guppy!" I warned "Wait" I started to run to get him but we both tripped into the door way.

I stood up and groaned, everything was dark and yet mystifying and I realized that Nazar was an evil genius.

"Have a nice swim?" Nazar said behind us. "Guards get them" He commanded.

Guppy and I were taken by two guards and strapped to a chair so we couldn't get out.

"Seriously?" I asked sarcastically "You couldn't let me have a breather?"

"Well, I thought you breathed just fine under water." replied Nazar.

"Where's Shelby?" Demanded Guppy.

"Where to put a giant?" Nazar mocked "Perhaps in a GIANT tank with a GIANT shark?"

He moved us into a room that looked a lot like an Aquarium. In front of us was a shark tank with a shark inside and dangling over it was Shelby.

"Shelby don't move" said Guppy.

"Thanks for the advice Guppy!" Shelby barked back sarcastically.

"Would you like some popcorn for the show?" said Nazar "because here's the opening act."

Shelby dropped down into the tank and held completely still.

Guppy leaned over to my ear "If giants stay still long enough they'll turn to stone until desired to stop."

I smiled "good, I think I have a plan."

Guppy had a worried look "I'd like to see that." he said.

Nazar came over, "Enjoying the show?"

The shark hadn't found Shelby yet because Shelby had turned to stone.

"Fine!" I broke "I'll join you,"

Nazar smiled "Excellent"

"On one condition," I said.

"Name it" He groaned.

"Let my friends go."

"As you wish," Nazar said, and with a snap of his fingers Shelby and Guppy were gone and I was released from the chair.

"Where did they go?" I asked

"Home," Nazar said "You have a lot to learn."

"I don't think so" I said as I picked him up and threw him into the shark tank.

_I can do that?_ I thought _cool, right?_

"Bye, Loser" I started to walk away but as soon as I did I couldn't move, not even my eye lids.

Nazar appeared in front of me, "Ya, your never leaving until you're as cold hearted as me."

He laughed as one of his slaves took me to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_"As soon as I was locked in my room I could move again, but I felt weak."_

My room was really nice, red Velvet carpet, smooth silky Curtains. I looked at the bed, it had at least twenty pillows and it looked so comfy. I was so tired I couldn't resist sitting down on it so I did and the silk sheets were smoother than anything that's smooth.

_Nice place for a villain _I thought_._

The door opened and as soon as it did I jumped off the bed and stood up.

In walked Nazar with a person, or at least a moving body, he was a little shorter than Nazar, had pointy ears, and a stethoscope around his neck.

He was badly bruised blue and purple and he was hunched over.

"Like the room?" Nazar asked "It's made especially for you."

When I didn't say anything he shoved the crippled man in front of him.

"This is Louis." He said "He will be examining your health."

"looks like he should be examining his own health," I mumbled.

Louis glared at me "I am a Henith" He simply said "We are born like this. Now if you'd be so kind to switch into that hospital ground over there."

I looked over at the couch then back at him.

"I don't feel like doing that right now." I said thinking that I was so clever.

"Then when?" Louis asked. I was lost for words, "Dinner," I blurted "I need Dinner."

"No need," Louis said "You can eat afterwards."

I didn't know what else to do so grumbling I changed into the hospital ground.

When I put it on I felt different, all I wanted to do was kill and destroy.

Louis stood me up and turned me around in a 360.

"See that vase?" He asked.

I nodded though I wanted to kill him "Destroy it so that only ashes are left."

Before I had realized it I smashed the vase into ashes with my eyes.

"What did I just do?" I asked.

Louis just smiled "Very good" he said as he brought in a boy who looked a little younger than ten.

He was shaking and looked terrified, in a way I felt sorry for him but I still wanted to put him out of his misery.

"See this boy?" asked Louis, I nodded "hypnotize him." he ordered.

I looked at the boy in the eyes and whispered to his mind "Don't be scared." immediately the boy stopped shaking and his brown eyes turned blue.

"Now go over to Louis and punch him." I ordered. The boy went over to Louise and punched him in the nose.

"Ow!" yelled Louis rubbing his nose. "Very good," I rewarded the boy, "You may leave and be free."

The boys eyes turned back to brown and he thanked me and ran off.

Louis grunted. "I think that's all for today," He said and he hobbled out of the room. I quickly changed into my normal clothes and felt a ton better, I never wanted to put that hospital gown on again.

"Master", Louis said to Nazar "You called for me?"

"Yes, I did" Nazar replied "What were her results?"

Louis stood up straight "True Heart doesn't know all her powers yet and is vulnerable, unfortunately she has too much good in her to do any harm."

Nazar turned angry "Raised to be good and virtuous by my brother."

He threw a dart at the picture of King Phillip. "Can we still change her?" he asked.

"Maybe," Louis replied "but perhaps we don't have to."

Nazar turned around "What do you have in mind?"

"Balous!" Louis yelled, and a figure just like him walked in. "This is my sister Balous. We can transfer all of True's powers to her and then kill True since there won't be any need for her and then she will be mortal and we can kill her"

"No," said Nazar "Perhaps if she never caves."

"Excuse me, your evilness", Louis started "Why is this Nelum so important to you?"

Nazar looked away, "Dismissed." He told Louis in a cold, hard tone. Louis nodded and Balous and him ran out.

I woke up feeling better than yesterday, and then I sat up from my bed, looked around, and remembered what just happened.

I groaned and decided to fall back asleep, it felt better to sleep.

As soon as I tried to the door opened and my most hated enemy walked in, Nazar. "You are not a morning person." he stated.

"Leave me alone." I demanded "Let me go home!"

"Sorry," Nazar said "Can't do that, not until you are as evil as me."

I tried to get up so I could punch him but the magnetism was on. "What's with this magnetism?!" I yelled,

I glared at Nazar trying to tell him that when I get the chance I will hurt him severely.

"Louis!" he called "The Nelum's up!"

Louis trampled in "Excellent," Normally I would have asked what a Nelum was but I wasn't in the mood.

Nazar left and it was just Louis and I, the magnetism went off. "I'm not in the mood,"I told Louis but he didn't seem to care.

"It's time to teach you who you are." He said.

I didn't want to know who I was, I just wanted him to leave "I know who I am," I told him "You don't need to tell me."

Louis smirked "You know that your immortal and King Phillip is your uncle?"

"Yes, of course I-wait what?" I asked.

"I can answer your questions and tell you so much more about yourself if you'll just listen."He told me.

I have to admit, it was tempting but I couldn't trust him and I had another bad feeling come up again.

"You trick, murder, and do the most horrid stuff."

"Did you know that Adam and Megan Heart aren't your real parents?" He continued completely ignoring me.

"What?" I asked confused "Leave me alone!"

I closed my eyes and turned my head the other way.

Louis sighed and walked out of the room.

I wanted to walk around but the magnetism was on and I was stuck.

I was so confused and frustrated I didn't want to but somehow I did what any girl would do. I cried.

As I was crying I heard a thump on the ceiling. I quickly stopped crying and looked up.

Tiny people came down on vines; they wore ski masks and a matching ninja suits.

Surprisingly I wasn't scared but hopeful.

"Hey you!" I heard one of them say "We know who you are and where your friends are." I smiled "then get me out of here would Ya? This place is like hell." The little person nodded and put a brown sack over my head, the last thing I remember from that is smelling a weird drug that made me black out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"What?" I gasped "I can fly?" Gordon sighed and put his head in his hands "You've got a lot to learn."_

"Where is she?!"Boomed Nazar.

He tore the sheets off her bed and ripped off the curtains basically throwing anything he could find at anyone he could find.

"She was here," Louis stammered "I don't know how she got out, the magnetism held her."

"We have to find her!" Nazar screamed, he put his hands on the table and in a cool, low voice, he said "She's the key to our victory."

Louis nodded than remembered something "Master," He said wearily "While she was sleeping I put a memory chip in her brain so we could contact her if necessary."

Nazar Lightened up, "Excellent" he drew a wicked smile "Better be careful True, your world just got worse."

I opened my eyes "True! You're alive!" I groaned "Shelby?"

"Hey suga'" I saw Aubrey

"Aubrey! what happened? Are you okay?"

Gordon leaned into view "No hi for me?"

I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Where am I? What was that gas?"

"Chloroform," I heard a high pitched male voice and jumped.

"It's just me, Charlie." I saw Charlie in the ninja suit except this time he didn't have a ski mask on.

"Hi, great protector, I'm Charlie leader of the secret resistance and my brother and sisters are in your service."

He bowed and smiled then looked around, everyone was here, except Guppy.

I turned to Shelby "Where's Guppy?" I asked her hoping he was just in the bathroom or something like that.

"Oh. he's just gathering food." Shelby answered as if it didn't matter

"What!" I exclaimed.

I jumped off the couch. I felt dizzy but I resisted the help offered by Audbrey.

"Relax True," Aubrey said "Guppy's gotten food for us before and he's been fine."

"Ya, because I was in prison!" I snapped.

Then we heard the door open, no one said a word. "Hi everyone!" Smiled Guppy as he walked through the door.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey True, had a nice nap?" Guppy asked.

I snapped "Guppy! what's with you how long have you been doing this! You could have been killed!"

Guppy got down on his knee's "I'm sorry True, but we needed food, please forgive me."

I sighed and sat back down on the couch. "No, no, Guppy get up, I should be sorry."

Guppy started to get up.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt." I told him.

Guppy smiled, looked at everyone, nodded and looked back at me. "I think it's time to teach you who you are."

I didn't know they knew that "How did you know? I asked.

"Well, we always knew you were a Nelum." Said Shelby "but we didn't know what that was except that you were suppose to free us."

"So they asked me and I told them." Gordon cut in. "My oath only works in Goodvalnia. I'll be teaching you how to use your powers."

I had powers? While that would explain a lot, I didn't believe that completely.

"a-a-a what is this place?" I stammered for words.

"The secret resistance" said Charlie, "We are invisible to humans and enemies. We've been trying to get you here for years."

I calmed down and looked at Gordon "Can I rest before we start?" I asked him.

He smiled "Of course,"

"Thank you," I replied. Then with exhaustion I fell asleep.

I woke up refreshed. I stood up and walked over to Gordon who was shoving eggs into his mouth. Guppy saw me and pointed me into the direction of a chair just my size.

It was made of very fine craftsmanship and had "Protector" carved into it.

I looked around and all of the chairs were specially made for different people and creatures.

I sat down in my chair and felt so good, as if there was nothing I could do wrong.

I was greeted by Aubrey "Good morning suga'!" she said as she placed a bowl of porridge and a cup of orange juice in front of me. "Eat up, today is going to be a long day for you."

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Oh," Aubrey sighed "Just about a day." she answered.

I turned back to my breakfast and started eating. It felt so good to eat breakfast, well food for that matter. I was forced to eat at Nazars place.

I caught Gordon finishing his eggs and wiping his mouth with a napkin, then Aubrey came over and took his plate, I couldn't help noticing how he looked at her though.

He saw me and grumbled something then came over. "Ready to begin?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied

"Good," He said "I'm going to start by having you tell me about yourself."

That was weird, I thought, but he was the teacher "Um..." I started "My name is True Samantha Heart,"

"Yes," Gordon cut off "I know that already. How about some things you like, your favorite color for example."

"Oh," I said, that made more sense "That's easy, it's Red."

"Why?" asked Gordon,

"I don't know." I replied "Does it matter? I just like the color."

Gordon smiled, "It does matter, because Red is the symbol of your genealogy."

"Is that just a coincidence?" I asked.

"I don't think so," replied Gordon. "Do you know who your parents are True?"

"Of course," I answered "Megan and Adam Heart, the second in command of-"

"Wrong." Stated Gordon.

"Huh?" I said in confusion. "Those aren't your biological parents," he said patiently,"Your real parents never lived in Goodvalnia."

"Who are my parents then?" I asked. "Well," Gordon replied" You dad is," He took a deep breath, "Nazar."

I was frozen, Nazar? he couldn't be my dad.

"No," I said "This is some kind of joke," I smiled at Gordon but he didn't smile back."But he's...and I'm...no way."

Gordon nodded "its okay, I understand it's hard to believe, would you like to know who your mom is?" I nodded.

"Her name is Bethesda, she is known as the mistress of light."

I smirked "that's ironic."

Gordon laughed "Well, Bethesda didn't like Nazar at first. She thought he was hurtful and mean, plus he was the devil while she was an angel. Nazar had a different opinion of her though, he thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. So he lured her into falling in love with him, and it worked. One thing led to another and then you were born, out of wedlock."

I was astonished "What happened to Bethesda?" I asked.

"The mistress of light committed such a great sin that she couldn't be an angel anymore." Gordon sighed, "She was immediately turned into a Henith after giving birth to you. She's remained a slave to Nazar ever since."

"Then how did I end up in Goodvalnia?" I asked. "Bethesda snuck out one night to the border of Goodvalnia and placed you in a basket she wove, she heard a noise and she hid, that's when I found you. She crept out and begged me to keep you safe so I agreed and brought you to King Phillip and Queen Charity, and I haven't seen her since."

"Why did she leave me at the border?" I asked. "Why not just take me to the orphanage?"

Gordon went stern "anyone who commits as great a sin as hers can't enter a foot in Goodvalnia."

"Oh," I said feeling sorry for her, "Did Nazar even want me after he found out I was born?"

"A whole war took place because of you." Gordon said "Goodvalnia won, as always."

_ Did I live under a rock my whole life? How could I not have known this?_ I wondered.

"We never told anyone." Gordon said seeing the confusion on my face "King Phillip made everyone swear not to talk about it ever again in Goodvalnia."

This was too much; I stood up and started to walk away. "Wait," said Gordon "I know it's a lot to take in, but your lesson isn't over. You still have to practice your powers; you are after all a Nelum."

"I have powers?" I repeated still not believing it.

"Follow me," Gordon said walking out the door, I followed him outside and we walked into a training arena.

"This is where all your training will take place," I was in awe, usually when you hear 'arena' you think of the Olympics or Greece bull taming stuff, but this was like a Robin Hood arena. There were tree's everywhere and different centers and different obstacle courses, It looked like we were outside but I then I felt the invisible wall sealing us in.

"Wow," I exclaimed. "This is some training arena"

Gordon smiled approvingly. "Let's start with a small test to see what you know."

"Alright," I agreed.

"See that rock?" Gordon asked. I nodded "Lift it up with your eyes" I looked at the rock and concentrated, sure enough it was off the ground.

"Very good," awarded Gordon. "Now you fly to the height of the rock."

"What?" I gasped "I can fly?" Gordon sighed and put his head in his hands "You've got a lot to learn."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_"Over the next few weeks I learned a lot from Gordon._ _I can shape shift,glow, fly, and pretty much anything superman can do."_

"So how does memory chip work?" Nazar asked as Louis was on a computer. "It does work, right."

"Yes master, it dose and right now it's picking up a signal that she is in the middle of nowhere."

"How would she get to the middle of nowhere, you despicable, hunchback, Nome?" Nazar asked.

Louis kept looking closer at the location. "I don't know where she is," Louis admitted.

Nazar became angry "Well, find out you dirty bag of crap!"

Louis became scared, "May I suggest a different memory chip sir?" he asked timidly.

"Who's?" Nazar challenged.

"Her brothers?" Louis staid stuttering.

Nazar thought for a second then looked at Louis. "He'll be easier to convince but we won't have as much power."

"We can use him to get True," Louis said gaining his confidence back "She has a soft spot for family." Nazar nodded, "We kidnap the boy at dawn."

Over the next few weeks I learned a lot from Gordon.

I can shape shift,glow, fly, and pretty much anything superman can do.

I was in the Arena practicing my shape shifting when I heard someone call my name "True!" it called.

I turned around and it was Aubrey "True, I'm scared."

"Why?" I asked "you shouldn't feel scared now, I know a lot of my powers."

"Yes, I know but what if Nazar comes?" she said.

I held a hand up "What if the sky caught fire or your nose fell off?" I asked her.

She smiled "You quoted that from Pocahontas."

I smiled back "I know I did but it's still true,"

She didn't look convinced.

"It's hard now, but it will get better and when it dose everything will be better then it used to be, we just need to be strong. okay?"

Aubrey looked like she was going to say something but then Guppy came into the arena "True?" he asked "Do you have a brother?"

I looked at him funny "Not since I last checked."

"You better come see him then." he said and I got up and followed him to the living room.

When we got to the living room there was a boy tied up by Charlie and his family.

He was cute, but a boyish cute. He had brown hair with a soft green eyes and a curious dimple on his left cheek.

He stared at me with pleading eyes "True," he started to say but Charlie covered his mouth. "Don't talk" He warned.

The boy obeyed and stayed silent. "Who is he?" I asked Guppy.

"He claims to be your brother," He replied.

"Dose he now?" I said pulling up a chair in front of the boy, I knew this was going to take a while.

"You have 5 min to tell me why your here and who you really are." I nodded at Charlie and Charlie relesed his hand.

"Go." I said and the boy started to stutter "M-m-my N-name is Arthur Heart and I am your brother. I heard that you can do some weird stuff like I can. Please don't throw me out."

He stopped talking. I looked at Arthur and I wasn't sure if I believed him but he looked friendly enough.

"Charlie, untie him please." Charlie gave me an unsure look "Trust me," I said.

Charlie and his family untied him and Arthur stood up "Thank you so much-" I cut him off "Sit down," I commanded and Arthur sat.

"How did you hear of me?" I asked him.

"My father, King Nazar." after he said that everyone started to murmur and whisper, I couldn't concentrate so I needed them to leave "Everyone out!" I yelled but everyone looked scared so I gave a pitiful smile "please?"

Everyone left and it was just Arthur and I. "King Nazar could have lied to you, why do you trust him?" I asked Arthur "Because," Arthur started "He's my dad and he's yours too."

"He may be my biological father," I told him "but he's not my dad."

Arthur frowned "but think of what he could teach you," he said "You are so much more powerful than anyone in the world."

I've heard that phrase before. I decided to test him so I through a book and him from the shelf 10 feet away, he put his hand out and blew it up and it exploded with a loud pop.

"All the powers you have,"he snickered "I have them too with a few exceptions."

"Dose Nazar know your here?" I asked him carefully.

He stood up and started to walk towards me causing me to step back into the wall "Oh, Father knows your here and he still wants you as his queen."

There was a rumbling upstairs, Arthur grinned "He's here!" he ran outside and I followed him only to see Nazar with a bunch of horses and men that had everyone captured.

I immediately tried to hypnotize him then I got a headache. "Finally know your powers?" he mocked "True, True, True, you seem to have a very good teacher" he glanced over at Gordon.

I changed into a snake and charged at him. He grabbed a clear, see though box with holes punched in and trapped me in.

"I know all your powers, you can't stop me." Nazar started on his horse with me in his lap pointed towards my friends.

How did I fall for that? I thought, I looked over at my friends. Gordon, Aubrey, Shelby, Guppy. Where was Charlie and his family? I smiled, they never got caught.

I heard a _psst_ and saw Charlie.

He winked at me and his family ambushed everyone. He pounced onto Nazar and grabbed me "We could use some help" he said as he opened the cage.

I slithered out and turned into my normal self again.

Everyone had escaped and Nazar started to ride away "We'll be back!" he threatened "Or maybe you'll come to us," he had Aubrey captured, "Aubrey will be so lonely." He laughed as he rode off "Aubrey!" I yelled.

I started after her but Gordon pulled me back "Not yet, True it's not wise".

I stopped and turned around, everyone looked sad, so I tried to brighten the mood.

"Thanks for saving us Charlie" I smiled "That was very brave" Charlie didn't smile, in fact he looked very sad. "I've failed, Protector, King Nazar got Aubrey."

I gave him a hug "You only fail if you stop trying, just look at who you've saved."

He started to smile more. "What's you next move?" He asked. "Tell everyone to meet in my room I have a plan."

Pretty soon everyone was in my room.

"What's you plan?" asked Gordon "We are going to get Aubrey out." I said.

Shelby rolled her eyes; I looked at her "You have a better idea?"

"Doesn't this seem to be a routine?" Shelby said "We go in for a rescue, someone else gets kidnapped. We need to go in planning to leave with victory."

I smiled "Exactly, but first we need to see what we are up against."

This time Guppy cut in "Haven't you already seen that?" He argued

"He could be more powerful," I said.

Charlie sighed "Protector this isn't going to work. It will fail."

Gordon stepped in "Let us decide the plan; we can't trust you anymore after this incident."

He looked at everyone "Come on, True isn't going to help us."

Everyone agreed and left, leaving me in my room. I felt so alone, I sat on my bed and let my thoughts wonder. I do a lot for them, I thought, I'm there protector, at least that's what they think and if they expect me to be some hero, they shouldn't get their hopes too high, I'm just a girl. Only 16. How do they expect me to be a hero? I've always been clumsy, I can't seem to do anything right. Why did they choose me?

They chose me! They kidnapped me! So it was their fault right? They picked the wrong girl, nelum, whatever I was.

I heard Shelby through the door talking with everyone "Nice job Guppy," she said "You found the wrong nelum."

"How was I supposed to know?" fought Guppy "She's the only one powerful enough to stop him."

"Okay, Okay!" Gordon snapped looking at everyone "She is the one, but she's still in training, and better her to learn from us than Nazar."

Charlie spoke out "I say we take her back to her house in Goodvalnia."

"And give easy prey to Nazar?" Gordon cut off. Charlie nodded "It doesn't hurt us" he said. "We can trade with him, Aubrey for True!"

Everyone but Gordon started to cheer.

I backed away from the door. I didn't want to be in Nazars grasp again. Being in hell itself is better than that place, and he won't treat me as nice I'm sure of it and he could find a way to force me against everyone I love, I started to think of a new plan.

Charlie barged in, "True!" he yelled "Time to go home." He put a bag of that chloroform stuff over my head and I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_I thought more about it and he was right, they shouldn't live, but I was raised not to kill._

I woke up tied to a chair with a gag around my mouth, useless really, because no one could hear me even if I screamed at my loudest.

I was in a basement that was dark and damp, everything was misty and it vaguely smelled of mildew. I had a headache but it didn't matter because I was so alert with questions.

I answered some of them too like _how did I get here? Easy my friends betrayed me. _Or _Where am I? Defiantly in Nazars castle. _Some I couldn't answer; _where's King Phillip and Queen Charity when I need them? _

I thought of Shelby which led to Guppy which led to Gordon which led to Aubrey. Was she okay? I really hope he didn't hurt her, he wouldn't be that cruel…oh wait yes he would.

As if to answer me I heard a grown and whipped my head towards the sound.

It was Aubrey; she was lying down by an oil lamp. "Audmmmph!" I tried to say but the gagged stopped me.

I turned my mouth red hot and burnt off the gag and did the same to the ropes on my wrist and ankles.

I stood up and almost collapsed on Aubrey as I ran to hug her.

"Hey," she said weekly "what's up suga'?" she laughed then the laughed turned into a cough.

"What happened to you?" I asked, if Nazar did this to her I was going to add that to my torture list I had in store for him.

"Nothing…" she said faintly.

"That's not true." I accused "What happened?"

She spilled everything "He abused and tortured me," she started "I haven't eaten anything but breadcrumbs and only had stale water to drink. Every day he comes in and tells me how worthless I am, but I'm strong and I don't believe any of it. He's tried to get me on his side, he told me he finally killed you off and you were gone, that part I did believed and once I did I felt odd, like he was my King and I had to worship him, well then you came and everything was okay after that. I saw you come in gagged and all but I was so happy to see you alive I fainted and that brings us to here."

I didn't know what to say. I was overcome with too many emotions, I was angry at Nazar and I swore I would kill him when I got the chance, but I was also so glad to see that Aubrey was alive.

"I can't believe that you were that strong," I replied.

Aubrey looked like she was going to say more but then the door opened and Nazar came in. I shaped into a lion and attacked but Nazar smirked and shoved me out of the way, I switched back instantly. I stood up ready to fight and kill him,

"You've got guts girl," he said laughing. "That's good, we'll need that."

I put my guard down; I didn't want to look important.

Immediately after I put my guard down I realized that was my mistake and immediately two Heniths seized me and put hand cuffs on me that made me dizzy, I couldn't think right, all I knew was Aubrey was there and I was being dragged off somewhere.

I was thrown in a chair when the handcuffs were taken off I could see and think clearly again, I looked around. I was in a sterling white room, no windows, no doors, at least any I could see. I heard a voice speak through an intercom.

"True!" it said, clearly it was Nazar I could smell his bad odor all the way here. "How have you been? Ready for your pre-test?"

_Huh?_ I thought _this is weird_, in Goodvalnia we had pre-test to help us determine our best skill so we could use it and make it better and later in life make it a career. "Not really," I answered back "I won't do anything to help you."

He laughed his evil mwhaaa-oglabolg laugh "I thought you might say that," he said "That's why Aubrey here is shown on the screen in front of you."

I saw a projected version of Aubrey on the wall she was standing but she looked afraid.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Aubrey!" I yelled "Can you hear me?" She stayed scared.

"You can hear and see her," Nazar replied "but she can't hear or see you. So here's the deal, you cooperate and I won't hurt her, you don't and she'll be in pain and you'll see the whole thing."

"It's a trick!" I blamed "Aubrey isn't really there."

"You think so?" Nazar smirked "Let's test it shall we? How about level 3 to start off easy." Aubrey started to shake and cry, Blue and purple bruises started showing up in her eyes and legs.

"Stop!" I yelled, I couldn't stand seeing her like this even if it was fake. She stopped squirming and fell limp, she tried to get up, muttering to herself "I'm strong, I can do this." I admired her bravery.

"Agree to cooperate?" asked Nazar. I didn't like it but I had to give in until I thought of a new way to get out of here.

"Yes." I replied. Aubrey laid still on the floor.

"Good choice." Nazar said "Here's what you are going to do. You're going to run as fast as you can and any obstacle you see in your way, you're going to deflect it."

I looked around, the room wasn't that big, it was the size of any room, I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to run as fast as possible, there was nowhere to run.

"Ready?" Nazar asked even though it wasn't much of a question so I nodded "Good, begin!"

On cue, the room turned into a forest and seemed to grow dramatically in size. It was now the length of the forest where the arena was I trained at. I started running as fast as I could, I was running so fast everything was a blur. All of a sudden I saw Charlie in front of me who was tied upside down a caterpillar suit, I hesitated then stopped completely.

"No, You never said my friends were part of this!" I said.

The room went white again and Nazar spoke "Poor, poor Aubrey, shall we try level 4 instead?"

I started to hear Aubrey scream in horror as a figure of her was shown on the screen. She was crying full out and yelling at people to stop.

"Alright! I get it!" I replied. "Let me finish."

The room turned back into the forest and Aubrey stopped screaming.

I started to run and saw Charlie again, little thoughts started to come into my mind _True, this person betrayed you, just kill him. He doesn't deserve to live._ It hurt that he betrayed me but I couldn't kill him, so I untied him and shoved him out of the way.

"You're welcome!" I yelled at him as I ran away.

As I kept running, I saw more and more of Charlie's family. I shoved them out of the way like I did Charlie but they kept getting closer and closer until I couldn't shove them anymore. I stopped running "Is this the end of it?"

"True, listen to me." Nazar said concerningly "This family betrayed you, they sent you back to the place you hate most. Why should they live?"

I thought more about it and he was right, they shouldn't live, but I was raised not to kill.

"No Nazar, I won't kill today." I said being firm.

Aubrey showed up on the screen looking dreaded in pain "Not even for Aubrey?" NAzar said

It hurt me but I knew that if I killed because of Aubrey, Aubrey wouldn't forgive me or herself. "Not even for Aubrey." I replied choking down the tears.

"Very well." Nazar replied. The same two Heniths put the handcuffs on me and dragged me out the door into a cell.

Aubrey was in a cell laying limp on the floor. G_otta be strong, gotta be strong for True._ She thought. Then she heard the door open.

Nazar walked in, "Hello dear Aubrey, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling better than yesterday." Aubrey replied happily, hiding her hurt.

"Is that so?" Nazar laughed " well I have another proposition for you."

"If I didn't take the last one why would I take this one?" Aubrey sassed.

"because this one involves True."

Aubrey ears perked up "I"m listening."

"True, can't kill." he said as if it was bad. "Not even if it means your safety."

Aubrey breathed a sigh of relief at least True was still sane.

"I don't know why this is good to you, now you have to pay for it." Nazar said "Unless...you decide to join my side and fight against True."

"Never!" said Aubrey bravely "You're going to lose and I only pick winner teams."

"Your going to go through so much torture you'll wish you were dead." Nazar warned.

"I don't care." Aubrey said immediately "I already rather die than be on your team."

"I'm sorry to hear you say that." Nazar replied "YOu were such a good person who looked almost as good as me."

Aubrey gagged "No need to insult me!"

Nazar slapped her and Aubrey didn't move, she was knocked out.


End file.
